


The World Where Yesternight You Died - research

by tabaqui



Series: Yesternight [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabaqui/pseuds/tabaqui
Summary: The entirety of my 'AU in Space' Fic Research bookmarks archive.





	The World Where Yesternight You Died - research

**Author's Note:**

> First, my apologies to anyone who is upset this isn't a continuation of the story. I *am* sorry! But, I thought this might be interesting to some of you.
> 
> I do a lot of research, particularly when the fic involves things I don't actually know much about. Like spaceships, or neurobiologyy, or exoplanets, or asteroid mining. Even if it's just to read over how something *is*, so i can then extrapolate into the future, or figure out how it works in my own 'verse. I try very hard to not make horribly obvious mistakes so the more science-oriented of you all out there don't roll your eyes and shake your heads. :D
> 
> So I'm posting all the bookmarks of all the things I looked up while writing this fic. Some are duplicates, because my memory sucks. Some i didn't use, per se, but they helped me figure something out. Some are there because I followed links from a Wiki page or something, and some are there because i saw a neat space/science thing and thought I maybe could use it. I didn't use them all in the fic, but they all stem from me needing info for the fic, one way or the other.
> 
> Anyway - here you go. Hope the list is interesting, if not entertaining.  
> Thank you, all my readers, for sticking with me to the very, very end. :D

http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sighthound  
http://psychology.about.com/od/nindex/g/neurotransmitter.htm  
http://science.howstuffworks.com/nicotine4.htm  
http://www.space.com/21706-habitable-alien-planets-gliese-667c.html  
http://scifi.stackexchange.com/questions/8387/are-there-examples-of-sub-light-propulsion-that-are-not-subject-to-time-dilation  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Interstellar_travel#Prime_targets_for_interstellar_travel  
http://uk.answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20100316141130AAkbr2o  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epsilon_Eridani  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alpha_Centauri  
http://www.surplusandadventure.com/images/page/southern_hemisphere.gif  
http://www.metric-conversions.org/length/lightyears-to-miles.htm  
http://www.ditl.org/forum/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=2567  
http://science.howstuffworks.com/rings-of-saturn1.htm  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asteroid_mining  
http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20080206092131AAHjGq5  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Astronomical_unit  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Telemetry  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geosteering  
http://wiki.answers.com/Q/What_is_the_space_shuttle_made_of#page2  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Radar#Principles  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Attitude_control#Orbital_gyrocompass  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Non-Newtonian_fluid  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carbon_dioxide_laser  
http://earthsky.org/space/alpha-centauri-travel-time  
http://little-details.livejournal.com/3342361.html  
http://classiclit.about.com/library/bl-etexts/lginzberg/bl-lginzberg-legends-1-3k.htm  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Books_of_Enoch  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brigade  
http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20090602162219AA5Kuvb  
http://www.militaryfactory.com/ranks/  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tool_pusher  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roughneck  
http://quest.arc.nasa.gov/people/journals/space/currier/08-26-99.html  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTL_sJycQAA  
http://eatocracy.cnn.com/2011/09/26/childhood-malnutrition-has-long-lasting-effects/  
http://nakuruacademy.org/blog/15-orphan-blogs/75-the-effects-of-malnutrition-in-orphans.html  
http://www.kidscoplatepledge.org/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/platepledge-the-impact-of-nutrition.pdf  
http://ergonomics.about.com/od/lighting/a/How-Fluorescent-Lights-Affect-You-And-Your-Health.htm  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_potential_habitable_exoplanets  
http://uk.answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20110902005327AAoXZNh  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cocytus  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Platoon  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dropship_(science_fiction)  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mach_number  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titanium_alloy  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plasma_weapon  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armour-piercing_discarding_sabot#Sabot_construction  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pneumatics#Comparison_to_hydraulics  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hydraulic_fluid  
http://www.messer-cs.com/us/processes/plasma-cutting/?gclid=CIeS3sG3x7gCFYdQ7AodhV4Aag  
http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20100714195802AAcEBQf  
http://student8www.fullcoll.edu/00354298/assign3.html  
http://www.nlm.nih.gov/medlineplus/fluidandelectrolytebalance.html  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiamat  
http://exoplanet.eu/catalog/wasp-1_b/  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haptic_technology  
http://oak.ctx.ly/r/8v1k  
http://www.universe-review.ca/  
http://www.botany.uwc.ac.za/sci_ed/grade10/mammal/muscle.htm  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arabic_language  
http://www.sciencedaily.com/releases/2013/08/130802080248.htm  
http://multilingual.livejournal.com/198957.html  
http://www.wisegeek.org/what-is-the-temperature-in-space.htm  
http://science.howstuffworks.com/space-shuttle4.htm  
http://science.nasa.gov/science-news/science-at-nasa/2001/ast21mar_1/  
http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SpaceIsCold  
http://science.howstuffworks.com/space-suit.htm  
http://science.howstuffworks.com/space-station.htm  
http://arliss.tumblr.com/post/60253703450/sciencesoup-frost-and-fire-in-the-constellation  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gliese_667C  
http://www.ninds.nih.gov/disorders/disorder_index.htm  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cerebral_palsy  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/KOI-1686.01  
http://exoplanetarchive.ipac.caltech.edu/cgi-bin/DisplayOverview/nph-DisplayOverview?objname=KOI-1686  
http://www.thefreedictionary.com/Dyskinetic  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dysarthria  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cobalt_blue  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Microbiome  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tardive_dyskinesia  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neurological_disorder  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kepler_(spacecraft)#Field_of_view  
http://theurbanfarmingguys.com/aquaponics-how-to  
http://aquaponicsusa.com/Aquaponics_USA_Greenhouse.html  
http://www.spiritofmaat.com/archive/aug3/domes.htm  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pismis_24-1  
http://www.webmd.com/multiple-sclerosis/guide/what-is-multiple-sclerosis  
http://www.bartleby.com/145/ww700.html  
http://bbs.scoobynet.com/non-scooby-related-4/368021-skyscraper-construction-workers-whats-the-term.html  
http://www.courierpress.com/news/2010/jul/13/skywalkers/  
http://lyrics.wikia.com/Julia_Ecklar:The_Ballad_Of_Apollo_XIII  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phenotypic_plasticity  
http://www.chemguide.co.uk/atoms/bonding/covalent.html  
http://www.pbs.org/newshour/bb/science/july-dec13/planets_11-05.html?utm_source=facebook&utm_medium=pbsofficial&utm_campaign=newshour  
http://www.syix.com/elmer/Cool%20Stuff%202/Solar_System_Scope.htm  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sirius  
http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/nova/next/space/significant-science-of-2013-an-explosion-of-exoplanets/?preview=true&utm_source=facebook&utm_medium=pbsofficial&utm_campaign=nova_next  
http://www.iflscience.com/space/dance-hundred-thousand-asteroids  
http://www.washingtonpost.com/national/on-innovations/kepler-mission-discoveries/2013/05/15/632df272-bda4-11e2-9b09-1638acc3942e_gallery.html#photo=2  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cygnus_(constellation)  
http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2014/02/26/nasa-kepler-space-telescope-exoplanets_n_4860398.html?ncid=fcbklnkushpmg00000063  
http://www.nbcnews.com/id/5278028/ns/health-genetics/t/genetic-mutationturns-tot-superboy/  
http://healthyliving.azcentral.com/rebuild-muscle-after-wasting-away-1575.html  
http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Analysis/SpaceIsCold  
http://exoplanet.eu/  
http://cds.u-strasbg.fr/cgi-bin/Sesame  
http://www.minorplanetcenter.net/db_search  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cold_welding  
http://losangeles.cbslocal.com/2011/01/16/caltech-researchers-develop-strongest-known-metal-alloy/  
http://www.wbdg.org/resources/labmodule.php  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sabot  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armour-piercing_discarding_sabot  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Combat_Support_Hospital  
http://www.curiousnotions.com/home/metals.asp  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rare_earth_element  
http://www.popularmechanics.com/technology/engineering/news/important-rare-earth-elements#slide-4  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iridium#Applications  
http://www.fastcodesign.com/3029766/could-this-3-d-printed-cast-really-heal-bones-faster  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anodizing  
http://www.nasa.gov/home/hqnews/2004/mar/HQ_04093_subvocal_speech.html  
http://hayjay.hubpages.com/hub/US-Navy-Corpsman-what-its-all-about  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iridium  
http://www.bartleby.com/145/ww570.html  
http://www.bartleby.com/267/128.html  
http://www.theatlantic.com/technology/archive/2014/04/this-is-big-scientists-just-found-earths-closest-cousin/360843/  
http://www.herofiles.org/utilities/serial/serials.php?first=no&status=4&state=1&year=3  
http://www.ted.com/talks/hugh_herr_the_new_bionics_that_let_us_run_climb_and_dance?utm_medium=on.ted.com-tumblr-link&utm_campaign=&awesm=on.ted.com_d08LO&utm_source=tumblr.com&utm_content=awesm-publisher  
https://www.webelements.com/iridium/  
http://www.armystudyguide.com/content/powerpoint/First_Aid_Presentations/apply-a-dressing-to-an-op-5.shtml  
http://www.bartleby.com/236/73.html  
http://www.bartleby.com/106/12.html  
http://www.bartleby.com/104/21.html  
http://www.bartleby.com/267/138.html  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bioplastic  
http://www.bartleby.com/232/511.html  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carbon_nanotubes  
http://www.healthline.com/health/skull-fracture  
http://www.kidport.com/reflib/science/humanbody/skeletalsystem/Skull.htm  
http://www.bartleby.com/46/5/22.html  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cytokine_storm  
http://unix.cc.wmich.edu/~cooneys/poems/auden.two.html  
http://www.space.com/27225-space-elevator-technology.html?cmpid=514630_20140922_32066186  
http://www.space.com/8876-international-space-station-numbers.html  
http://www.shmoop.com/kubla-khan/stanza-3-lines-31-54-summary.html  
http://www.iflscience.com/brain/researchers-discover-how-deadly-rabies-virus-hijacks-and-manipulates-nerve-cells  
http://www.iflscience.com/health-and-medicine/scientists-take-steps-toward-gene-editing-therapy-adults  
http://www.space.com/27692-science-of-interstellar-infographic.html?adbid=10152442084131466&adbpl=fb&adbpr=17610706465&cmpid=514630_20141108_35242157  
http://www.iflscience.com/technology/graphene-based-supercapacitors-could-eliminate-batteries-electric-cars-within-5-years  
http://www.tssbulletproof.com/one-way-ballistic-glass/  
http://matadornetwork.com/abroad/10-extraordinarily-useful-brazilian-portuguese-phrases/  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hydrocolloid_dressing  
http://www.space.com/28640-living-on-ceres-asteroid-belt.html?cmpid=514630_20150303_41381926&adbid=10152670743216466&adbpl=fb&adbpr=17610706465  
http://arliss.tumblr.com/post/111426830944/circusmaster-khito-pyrrhiccomedy-astronomers  
http://nowyoukno.com/post/111385001772/asapscience-new-artificial-lighting-tricks-human  
http://www.scienceforums.com/topic/14871-fatigue-poisons/  
http://boards.straightdope.com/sdmb/showthread.php?t=348125  
http://www.bartleby.com/236/374.html  
http://www.space.com/29559-pluto-moons-weird-orbit-chaos.html?cmpid=514630_20150604_46962926&adbid=10152866187581466&adbpl=fb&adbpr=17610706465  
http://www.solstation.com/stars/wolf424.htm  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Virgo_Supercluster  
http://er.jsc.nasa.gov/seh/SFTerms.html  
http://www.space.com/26713-impossible-space-engine-nasa-test.html?adbid=10152788517191466&adbpl=fb&adbpr=17610706465&cmpid=514630_20150430_44973156&short_code=2wmwq  
http://www.space.com/29541-eerie-comet-landscape-photos.html?cmpid=514630_20150603_46856236&adbid=10152864515971466&adbpl=fb&adbpr=17610706465  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catecholamine  
http://www.iflscience.com/health-and-medicine/lab-grown-blood-be-trialed-uk  
https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vantablack  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kepler-22b  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_angels_in_theology  
http://www.angelsghosts.com/fallen_angel_names  
http://z10.invisionfree.com/Sangre_Azul/ar/t6.htm  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angels_in_Judaism  
http://www.iflscience.com/material-uses-insect-technology-stay-dry-underwater  
http://motherboard.vice.com/read/elon-musk-and-craig-venter-want-to-print-life-on-mars  
http://www.science20.com/robert_inventor/imagined_colours_of_future_mars_what_happens_if_we_treat_a_planet_as_a_giant_petri_dish-137590  
http://www.iflscience.com/chemistry/recipe-metallic-glass-alloys-stronger-steel-malleable-putty-created  
http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/nova/next/body/a-unique-perfume-cloud-of-bacteria-follows-you-wherever-you-go/  
http://www.iflscience.com/new-metamaterial-transmits-light-no-energy-loss  
http://www.space.com/30947-in-space-no-one-can-hear-you-sneeze.html?cmpid=514630_20151107_54648056&adbid=10153145187116466&adbpl=fb&adbpr=17610706465  
http://www.space.com/31180-diamond-nanothreads-support-space-elevator.html?cmpid=514630_20151124_55571266&adbid=10153170859611466&adbpl=fb&adbpr=17610706465  
http://genius.com/Stan-rogers-bluenose-lyrics  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_system  
http://www.nbcnews.com/id/14002908/#.Vo_o5lKlZ7w  
http://www.bbc.com/news/health-35459054  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lagrangian_point  
http://www.slate.com/blogs/bad_astronomy/2014/06/11/the_brown_dwarf_limit_astronomers_have_found_the_smallest_star_known.html  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brown_dwarf  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flight_dynamics_(fixed-wing_aircraft)  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flight_dynamics_(spacecraft)#Attitude_control  
http://chandra.harvard.edu/photo/2006/ms0735/  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arcology  
http://www.constellation-guide.com/constellation-list/camelopardalis-constellation/  
http://www.collinsdictionary.com/dictionary/english-thesaurus/whisper  
http://www.sciencemadesimple.info/subjects  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liquid_breathing  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Watch_system  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Arabic_star_names  
http://shaish.tumblr.com/post/145235393381/is-there-a-smell-comparable-to-space-i-assume-we  
http://www.theatlantic.com/technology/archive/2012/07/what-space-smells-like/259903/  
http://www.popsci.com/science/article/2013-07/what-does-space-smell  
http://futurism.com/physical-concequences-of-light-speed-travel/  
https://www.quora.com/United-States-Navy-USN-What-does-it-mean-when-X-has-the-conn  
http://www.youswear.com/index.asp?language=Swahili  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Railgun  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coilgun  
http://www.dictionary.com/browse/sidereal  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ordnance_sergeant  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ordnance_Corps_(United_States_Army)#Enlisted_Military_Occupational_Specialties_.28MOS.29  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Irkalla  
http://little-details.livejournal.com/3547834.html?view=comments  
https://www.theatlantic.com/magazine/archive/2017/06/when-your-child-is-a-psychopath/524502/  
http://www.ozy.com/fast-forward/could-3-d-printing-make-your-next-surgery-safer/77470?utm_source=OZYGE1&utm_medium=email&utm_campaign=051617  
http://www.todayifoundout.com/index.php/2014/01/planes-ships-used-word-mayday-distress/  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mayday  
https://celestiaproject.net/  
https://in-the-sky.org/ngc3d.php  
http://www.genscript.com/recombinant-vaccine.html  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DNA_vaccination  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cytotoxic_T_cell  
https://er.jsc.nasa.gov/seh/SFTerms.html  
http://thepowerofideas.ideapod.com/first-paralyzed-human-regains-upper-body-movement-treated-stem-cells/  
https://motherboard.vice.com/en_us/article/j5qa8g/nanomesh-on-skin-electronics-are-a-new-biointerface-frontier?utm_source=mbfb  
http://www.japanese-kanjisymbols.com/blog/2011/06/23/taichou-japanese-kanji-for-captain-leader-or-commander/  
https://www.space.com/38011-trappist-1-planets-enough-water-life.html?utm_content=buffer9b415&utm_medium=social&utm_source=facebook  
https://www.washingtonpost.com/news/speaking-of-science/wp/2017/09/15/the-cassini-spacecraft-just-crashed-into-saturn/?utm_term=.107a85a94139#comments  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Physical_constant  
http://www.sciencealert.com/breaking-light-was-just-stored-as-sound-for-the-first-time-ever  
https://arabic.desert-sky.net/coll_insult.html  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aspidochelone  
https://www.cnn.com/2018/03/14/health/scott-kelly-dna-nasa-twins-study/index.html  
https://www.babynameguide.com/categorynativeamerican.asp?strGender=&strAlpha=S&strCat=native-american&strOrder=Name  
http://www.coastalcarolinaindians.com/coastal-algonquian-language-sampler/  
http://www.arlingtoncemetery.net/highflig.htm  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seven_Archangels


End file.
